


假亦真

by qimingzhenmafanA



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimingzhenmafanA/pseuds/qimingzhenmafanA
Summary: 第一人称嫖欣文 建议代入段龙
Kudos: 11





	假亦真

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称嫖欣文 建议代入段龙

门口收钱的老鸨骗了我，她说前两天新进了几个雏，新客户配新婊子，尝鲜价九折。

我当时想都没想就说可以，事后回想起来她掀开帘子前诡异的笑，才发现我被坑了。开在红灯区犄角旮旯里的小破窑子，从不明码标价，老主顾对价格自然是门儿清的，于是就拿我这种生面孔开涮。折后价比原价还高这事，是在收拾东西的时候，欣欣告诉我的。

对了，那个传说中新进的“雏儿”叫欣欣，门口牌子上写的，倒像个风尘女子的花名。他说这名儿是老鸨给他取的招客的，让我叫他张欣，这也是事后告诉我的。不管叫什么，总之，他肯定不是个雏。你说一个窑子，一天天的哪来这么多新鸡？那尖嘴猴腮的老女人又他妈在欺骗消费者。

但张欣得演好，赚足顾客的噱头，才能要到这份报酬。我大可以一拍桌板摆出一副上帝样把那个老女人喊来让她给我退钱换人，可我没有，第一我懒得换，第二，干一个生屁股蛋只会难受我自己，第三退钱应该也是不太可能的，第四……我纯粹是对这个眯眯眼窄胯细腰扁屁股长相清淡的小瘦子起性致了。我琢磨琢磨兜里的零钱，回去路上买包烟还绰绰有余，就这样吧。

其实我很想提醒他一句，哪有雏一上来就轻车熟路地给客人解腰带把嘴凑那玩意儿上的？能不能有点职业修养？可转念一想，演好一个雏又不是他的本职工作，遂作罢。但，他的本职工作确实做的不错，口活更是一等一的娴熟。

他很会舔，也很会摸，但总在吊人胃口。他跪下时，微凉的鼻尖不经意蹭上了前端，我的小腹就跟着了火一样，血液都在往下涌。他低着头盯着我兄弟看了会儿，不知道是不是在笑我硬得莫名其妙，随即含住了那团邪火。他托着柱身，慢慢将性器一节一节地吃进去，一边吞一边吮，还不忘按摩鼓胀的囊袋，直至抵上了内里柔软滑腻的软腭，我那玩意儿已经胀得将他嘴巴撑开了。张欣半仰起头，斜乜着我，吞咽动作带动喉间那块软肉的耸动，每一下都是不小的刺激。

他嘴里倒真是别有洞天，跟个黑洞似的，总填不满，又总在我放松时再含进去几分。于是我耐不住他有一下没一下的玩弄，攥着他的头发，狠狠顶了进去，他总算示弱了，挤出几滴跟他熟练程度不相称的眼泪。他条件反射地干呕，喉头一阵收缩，我也跟着交代在里面了。他被我呛得眼眶发红，嘴角漏出些精液和口水的混合物。我帮他拭干净嘴角，把沾满白浊的手指放在他嘴边，示意他舔。

舌尖拂过指尖时还稍稍有些痒意，像是邻居家猫的舌头般生着倒刺似的。他舔得很认真，连指甲盖的缝隙都照顾到了，还在吃干抹净后餍足地咂了咂嘴，抿了抿他那被淫液润得殷红的两瓣唇。

“小婊子，瞧你这个骚样，不知道被男人喂了多少精。”

“你说上面还是下面？”他直起身去找润滑，头也不回地反问我。

我被噎得想不出什么荤话，只好转移话题，“你就不能装得像点吗？就这，门口还写着尝鲜呢？”

“我为什么要装？”他回答得恬不知耻，反倒让我觉得我的问题蠢得可以，“愿者上钩喽。”

“妈的奸商。”我忿忿地嘀咕着。

他说话带点东北大碴子味，又带点北京大爷的腔调，长相却清淡得像是个南方人。我忍住了没话找话查户口的冲动，打量起了这间屋子。房间不大，闷着一股子霉味儿和说不上来的腥膻气，墙是薄薄的一层三合板，隔着板还能听见邻屋的迭声浪叫。

那盏昏黄的白炽灯倏地灭了，逼仄的小屋瞬间陷入一片漆黑。隔壁死寂了好一会儿，黑暗将人的欲望成百倍放大，俩人在嘀咕一阵后那边又传来更为激烈的床板嘎吱声。我花了几秒适应突然的黑暗，却没发现不知什么时候踱到了我身边的张欣。他走路轻得很，冷不丁地冒出一句，把我吓了一激灵，“可不是嘛，咱这还是家黑店呢。”

“搭把手。”他顺势跨坐在了我的腿上，一只手扶着我的肩膀，另一只手伸入后庭开拓。他一脸陶醉的模样让我有理由相信，他自娱自乐也能玩得尽兴。他挺翘的性器正好抵着我的，随着他摆动的腰肢有一下没一下地撩拨我的欲望。我又硬了，可他还没完事，我不耐烦地扒开紧绷的臀丘，往里又填了根手指胡乱搅弄，把里面搅得不得安生。算上他的两根手指，里面已经填进了三根手指了，可松软多汁的肉壁不会骗人，它想要更多。

我寻着处空隙便又塞了根进去，他倒是乐了，“得了吧，你有这么大吗？开太大了不怕掉出来？”

见我对这番嘲讽无动于衷，他颇为乏味地耸耸肩，起身又去床边的抽屉翻找些什么。他的双股间淌着滟滟波光，小穴翕动着，仿佛在期待一个来势汹汹的闯入者，当然，我眼力没这么好，这只是我的想象，我只是需要意淫来缓解一次又一次等待产生的躁动。于是我从后面揽着他，迫切地寻找那个小穴，或许只有这样才能解决我的燃眉之急。

他搡开我，“你得戴套。”言罢看我的神情像是在嘲笑一个卫生知识不健全的毛头小子，我伸手去够一抽屉的套子，他却“啪”的一声将抽屉关上，挥了挥手上的方形小袋，“我来。”

他又半蹲在我胯间，嘴和手一同扯开包装，衔着套子，一寸一寸地给我戴上。乳胶质感的皮圈摩擦着阴茎，连同他的牙齿一起刮蹭，又麻又痒，轻微的不适与奇妙的快感渐渐升腾，却如同被禁锢一般难以释放。

“别用那种没见过世面的眼神看着我成吗？知道星球杯吗？就那种，一小杯巧克力酱加几粒饼干的玩意儿。”张欣冲我眨眨眼，嘴角快活地咧开一个弧度，眯得眼睛只剩一条细缝，“我吃那玩意儿不用勺子。”

趁他得意，我把他摁上床，掐着他屁股上的一团软肉就操进他身体里，紧致的肠肉被我搅得一塌糊涂，他身体里的热量也将我的大脑融成一坨浆糊。隔壁房间的运动已经结束了，传来一阵窸窸窣窣的收拾衣物声磕碰声脚步声，可另一边又开始叫唤了，那男人嗓门尖细得很，像是抠黑板的声音一样刺耳，但沉浸在欢爱里的人哪会顾得上这些。

我深深浅浅地进出，将他的臀瓣掰得更开，碾磨着肠壁上的凸起，可除了细碎的鼻音，身下的他没发出任何声响。总有种莫名其妙的征服欲在心里作祟，仿佛在隔着堵墙跟素不相识的人较量自己的床上功夫，我拍拍他的屁股，手掌下掀起一番白花花的肉浪。

“喂，隔壁那婊子叫得可比你响。”

“啊？原来你喜欢那种杀猪叫？”他撑起上半身，将屁股又抬高了些，清了清嗓子，发出一连串足以把毫无心理准备的人吓得阳痿的尖叫，随后趴在床上笑得眼泪直流。

真的，要是有下次，我再次被蒙进这个黑店的话，我说什么也不会再点他了。卖屁股的分好几种，技术好又热情的，技术不好用热情找补的，技术不好又不热情的没见过，估计早就被行业所淘汰了。像张欣这种，少见，技术好，但称不上热情也称不上冷淡，倒像是活在自己的世界里，有自己的原则，随心所欲不逾矩。他的身体让人着迷，性子却让人捉摸不透，以至于我始终没法沉下心干他，快感丝丝缕缕地蔓延开来，在颅内盘旋，但离高潮差得很远。

“我不会。”他突然开口，中间夹杂着闷闷的喘息，“要找叫得欢的，我下次给你推荐几个。但我觉得挺无聊的。”

当我又一次狠狠碾过他的腺体，他攥紧床单克制自己的呻吟时，我停下问道，“总不配合那你生意岂不是不好做？”

他反手搂着我的腰侧，将我往他那儿引，漫不经心地回道，“是不好做，没什么回头客，所以老板娘才叫我装雏儿去坑你这种人啊，只不过我装不来。”

正如他先前“愿者上钩”的坦然，他未免有些直率得不解风情，反而让我有些无所适从。但他却在时刻提醒我被蒙骗的事实，这种满不在乎的态度有点惹恼我了，老子是花了钱的。

恶劣如我，每一下都操得又狠又深，顶干的时候恨不得将两颗睾丸都塞进去，好像只有这样方能解决那一通无名怒火。蠕动的肠肉被撞开又收拢，紧攥的指节发白又恢复如初，温热的躯体抽搐颤抖又渐渐平复。他的性器愉快地倾泻着稠白的液体，屁股也在流水，肉体击打的声音中，除了粗重的喘息，还带着些微妙的水声，每次抽离时，伴着水声总会带出点微红的嫩肉。

背脊上纵行着一道凹陷的沟壑，随着腰肢的摆动流泻出旖旎的线条，我俯下身去，覆在他起伏的后背上，乘着欲海的肉筏翻涌沉浮。他浑身都是水，时刻都在出水，但身体又跟火一般炽热。还不如说他是一泓温泉，一踏入便是沦陷，和难舍难分的纠缠。

当他弓起腰时，我听见了今晚第一声情难自已的呻吟，我殷切地追逐那还未消散的尾音，啃咬着肩膀上凸起的骨节，企图用疼痛让他屈服。他喘得更急了，时不时咬着自己的手腕来克制情动的低吟。他确实有一副好嗓子，可总是在抗拒最真实的欲求，抗拒本能，抗拒自己。

我将他翻过来，准备换个姿势进入他。他很自觉地抱起两侧的大腿，将红肿的后穴展示在我眼前，我便重新将那处诱惑填得满满当当，开始新一轮风起云涌。我在看他，黑暗中模糊的他，摩挲过大腿内侧的每一寸皮肤，渴望得到回应。他没再跟我眼神接触。

或许他有自知之明，来这的男人只会把他当成倾倒兽欲的容器，光裸的肉体在这个行业算不得真实，每个人都无形中将自己裹得严严实实，行有性无爱之事，肉体的碰撞是假，浮夸的哭叫是假，更别提泄欲之后逢场作戏的信誓旦旦，或许只有实打实塞进荷包里的钞票才是真的。于是我们沉默地重复动作，我填补他的空虚，他抚慰我的欲望，在这场生意里各取所需。 

我慢慢地靠近他，揽起他的大腿，在他身上毫无章法地亲吻，在他身上留下我的足迹。我一路往上吻着，吻到脖子时，他明显瑟缩了一下，喉结滚动了几下，但没说什么，我自然把这当做是对我逐渐越界动作的默许和放任。

道理我都懂，但我还是含住了他的下唇，慢慢的吮，慢慢地抿，甚至能感觉到上面翘起的死皮。他先是讶异，再是想要挣扎，后又变得平静。他的瞳仁黑得发黏，噙满了鲜活的爱欲，让所有与之相接触的目光变得贪婪。

我还是松开了那瓣甜美的唇，继续着我的操干，他仰头靠着床板，喉咙里溢出情色的低喘，那声音逐渐清亮，逐渐高亢，却毫无做作的腔调，显得尤为悦耳。底下的肉壁吸附得更紧了，一次次敛缩舒张，带来的都是灭顶的快感，伴着一声声蛊惑般的呻吟，溢满寂静凝滞的昏黑。

房间骤然亮起，来电了，灯并不是很亮，所以我适应得很快。面前的张欣半眯着眼，嘴唇微微颤抖，眼尾蓄着半干的泪痕，看不太真切。

完事了以后，我背对着他套衣服，回过身来时他正夹着我的烟钱在数，我冲上前抢钱，他反应比我还快，敏捷地闪开了，还嚷嚷道，“得加钱啊。”

“你个奸商还他妈加钱？”

“有额外服务嘛，就得额外收钱嘛。”他赤裸的身躯在我眼前晃悠，股间还没清理干净，淌出粘稠的液体，着实不是什么能让人冷静下来讨价还价的架势。

我出门时，他已经收拾妥当了，立在门边告诉我他叫张欣。

“欣欣？张欣？张欣欣？”我指着门口的名牌打趣道。

他笑了笑没说话，垂着眼摆弄衣角，眼底拂过松花江畔夹杂零星雪花的春风，暖，但清冽。

“走了。” “嗯。”门吱呀一声关了，可莫名有些怅然若失。

下楼路过柜台边的老鸨时，她正伏在桌板上睡觉，我狠狠瞪了她一眼，没什么意义，只为解气。刚出店，正上方就落下来一个烟盒，正正好好砸在我头顶，我刚想抬头大骂一通，正巧对上张欣鬼鬼祟祟往外探头，一看到我，他就飞快地缩回去了。

我捡起那个烟盒，里面有一根烟，还附着张纸条，像是着急撕下来的，上面的字体倒很清秀，不像是着急写的，“下次给你对折，来不？”

真抠。我点着了烟，泛出一股子中药味，真难抽。就着路灯的光亮，展平纸条慢慢地读，直至把每个字都凿刻入脑海，才连同那空烟盒一同揣进兜里。

还会有下次吗？当然，得把他骗走我的钱给补回来啊。

End


End file.
